


Revenge

by mayakitten



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: Jyn has just lost her father.





	Revenge

She could hear Captain Andor calling her but it barely registered as she held her father in her arms. It’s been fifteen years since she’s seen him and now he is dead. Dead because of the rebels that have betrayed her.

She should have expected it. Jyn Erso lost faith in people a very long time ago.

Andor tugs her away from everything she’s lost. As they escape one thought lingers, gains strength with every step away from her father’s body.

Get the plans. Get the plans not for the foolish rebellion, but to destroy Krennic. Her father’s true murderer.


End file.
